


[podfic] Certain Points of View

by cantarina, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Discussion of past character death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, dubious parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: There's power in a good, solid lie.





	[podfic] Certain Points of View

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Certain Points of View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727748) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** discussion of past character death, Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Father-Daughter Relationship, dubious parenting, Multi-Voice Podfic, Podfic Collaboration

 **Length:**  00:08:12

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Certain%20Points%20of%20View_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
